Because of You
by The One and Only- Joey A.M
Summary: A one shot about Yuffie's feelings for Vincent even when he's moved on.


Because of You

A/N- Well I was on youtube today and for some reason I had an urge to look at all the sad Yuffentine videos (probably because it's STILL raining in sunny Southern California) and I came across a really cool video called Because Of You. So I started thinking and this is what came from my thoughts other than pure randomness. So please review and tell me what you think about this.

* * *

I don't know why I even bothered anymore. I don't know how or why but I still acted like nothing bothered me. I put on the cheery smiles and laughed along with everyone but even I could tell my smile was forced and my laughs were hollow.

And there you were still as cold and indifferent as ever.

Didn't you see how much I ached because of you? Didn't you see how much I loved you? Well I guess not.

I guess you only had eyes for her now. Yes, I mean Shelke.

You think I didn't notice that you would visit only for her. Or maybe it isn't even her you want. Maybe the only one you want is Lucretcia, because we all know that's who you've always loved and who you'll always belong to.

God, I was so stupid to think that I would even have a chance with you. I was so stupid, I fell for you and even deluded myself into thinking that maybe you could feel about me the same way. I was so stupid to fall in love with you.

And I'm still stupid because even when my heart has stopped beating I still love you and for some reason I can't bring myself to hate you for making me hurt so much.

I guess it's funny in a twisted way. You tell me that I don't know what it's like to love when in reality I know just as much as you do. You tell me that I don't know what it's like to have unrequited love when the only person I've ever loved doesn't even see me for anything other than a friend. What makes me laugh is that you tell me that I've never seen the one I love torn away from me. But that's happened to me various times.

Then you tell me that I have no idea of what it's like to see the person you loved, more than anything, the person you would have died for, in the arms of someone else. But you just don't get it do you? I've seen that and guess what I'm seeing it right now. Yup, I can see you and Shelke all happy enjoying you're fairytale ending, while I'm left as the one who stands in the crowd and watches sadly.

So I'm happy for you, really I am but I can't help thinking where's my happy ending? Where's my prince because aren't princesses supposed to have princes and their whole happily-ever-after?

******

I don't know what I was still doing here. Stupid Yuffie, I told myself, when are you ever going to learn? I sighed as I tore my eyes away from the pretty scene. Vincent and Shelke had just announced their engagement and everyone was busy congratulating them.

Vincent came up to me. What really made me sad was that in all those years I had known him I could never make him smile and yet Shelke managed to make him the happiest man on Gaia in less than five minutes. " So Yuffie, isn't this great?"

He had no idea of how much those word hurt. He really didn't know that they were like a thousand knives stabbing my already mutilated heart. So I smiled. " yea, I'm really happy for you guys. I hope you two get your happy ending." I tried to sound as convincing as I could and even smiled wider to show I was happy for him, but even to me those words spoke nothing but lies. Even if he had noticed them he didn't show it probably because Shelke had joined us.

" Hello Yuffie." She greeted me. I finally started to see why Vincent had chosen her. She was pretty, smart, quiet and basically everything I wasn't.

" Hi." I said with my usual cheer. I prayed that this would all be over soon so I could stop faking, so I could cry the tears that were begging to be spilled.

As I saw them hand in hadn about to kiss. I couldn't keep the façade up. My already broken heart was begging for the pain to stop and for once I listened to it's cries.

" Hey…Teef…I really need to go…to sleep." I managed to whisper before I bolted upstairs.

The door slammed behind me and I felt two twin rivers run down my cheeks. I slid to the floor and held my knees to my chest, shaking with sobs.

Why did something so beautiful have to hurt so much? Why couldn't I have loved someone else? Why?

I took a shuddering breath as I remembered something he told me. " The things worth in life often hurt and sometimes you have to learn the hard way."

I finally realized that you were worth this. You were worth every single tear, every sigh, every time my heart shattered, you were worth it all.

If you asked me right if I regretted falling in love with you I would have said no. Because to me you were worth it.

I learned so much from you; I learned to trust, to forgive, to not be afraid. But the most important thing I learned was to love.

I learned to love you with every once of my being and I will never regret it. Never.

And it's all because of you, Vincent Valentine.

* * *

Ok, so this is my first sad Yuffie, I don't know if I portrayed her well enough because for some reason I can't really see her sad. But hey, everyone has their moments. So please review and tell me if you like it. And if you don't…also review.


End file.
